Welcome To My Life (Episode)
Welcome To My Life is the fourth episode in Glee: A New Beginning. It was aired on October 19, 2011. It was written by ArpickgLeeker. Plot It starts with Holly Holiday walking by the hallway when she sees that Scotty is being slushied. She stops the Hockey Team, Hey stop right now, don't you know that if it is not because you're in the Hockey Team you would be bullied to. And that the bullying in the school is one of the main problems for teenagers. So leave now before I get you expelled from the school. Scotty was totally surprised of how Holly helped him, Wow, thank you. Excuse me but, who you are? I thought you'd never ask. Will gets in the Choir Room, Hi kids, today we have a special guest. Ms. Holly Holiday. Carla, Who is Ms. Jolly Moliday? Holly, It's Ms. Holly Holiday and I'm here to teach math to all of you, little freshmen. Will, Holly has been a really good friend of New Directions since a long time. Charlie, So she is here to teach us math and to help us with the Glee Club? Caro, And also to have sex with Mr. Schue. Will, Caro I would like to remember you that I'm with Emma. Caro, There is a word for that, Cheating. Jade, Ok, before this goes much further, I would like to ask which is one is the homework for this week? Holly, Wow, you just remembered me to Rachel Berry. Jade, Well she's my cousin so. Will, Well I have not think in a homework yet. Holly, I have one. This week you'll be singing about how difficult is teenagers' life. Dj, Wow that has been the best homework by the moment. Conner, Yes, it is better than singing about secrets it is kinda creepy. Charlotte S., So, Ms. Holiday you have something in mind? Holly, I thought you'd never ask, Hit It! Holly:' They're gonna clean up your looks, With all the lies in the books, To make a citizen out of you. Chuck: '''Because they sleep with a gun, And keep an eye on you, son, So they can watch all the things you do. ''Teddy:' Because the drugs never work, They're gonna give you a smirk, Cause they got methods to keep you clean. ''Charlie: They're gonna rip off your heads, Your aspirations to shreds, Another cog in the murder machine.'' ''Holly, Darren and New Directions Boys: They said "All teenagers scare the living thing out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed!" So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'' ''Charlie: Whooooaaaaa yeeeeaaaaahh!'' ''Holly, Darren and New Directions Boys: They said "All teenagers scare the living shit out of me, they could care less as long as someone'll bleed!" So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'' ''Holly, Darren and Charlie: All together now!'' ''Holly with New Directions: "All teenagers scare the living shit out of me, They could care less as long as someone'll bleed!" So darken your clothes, or strike a violent pose, Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me.'' Will, That was awesome so kids, this is the homework. Later at the hallways Charlie finds out a girl, Hi, my name is Ashley Hamilton. I'm Lucas's sister. I know you're like best friends. Charlie, Yes, we are good friends, and I had saw you in his house. Ashley, Well, I would like to drink something with you. Charlie, Thank you but, no thank you. I'm dating Jade, and I think you know it. Ashley, Yes I know and because I care about you, I want you to get away from that girl she's so mean she's a cheater. Charlie, And you know that because? Ashley, I know everything from all the girls in the Cheerios. Charlie, Well cheater or not I'm with her, and until something happens I won't cheat on her. Ashley, Ok, just remember my advice. See you honey. Charlie (to himself), Wow, is such fool from her that I will believe that Jade is cheating on my. Later at the cafeteria the kids were eating and a guy from the hockey team says, Hi Chaplin, Pink Boy 1, Pink Boy 2, Bitchy, Miss Bossy Pants, Stretch Girl and the rest of losers. Tori, I hate that people calls me Stretch Girl, I have heard that 5 times today. Teddy, At least you're not Pink Boy 2. Dj, Or Pink Boy 1, actually it is hot. Caro, You have good nicknames I'm Bitchy, that's not funny. Holly, Bon Appetite, little fellows, I heard your problem and I have a perfect song for that, Hit It! ''Holly: Four letter word just to get me along It's a difficulty and I'm biting on my tongue and I I keep stalling, keeping me together People around gotta find something to say now'' ''Tori and Rose: Holding back, everyday the same Don't wanna be a loner Listen to me, oh no I never say anything at all But with nothing to consider they forget my name'' ''Caro: (ame, ame, ame)'' Caro: '''They call me hell ''Rose:' They call me Stacey ''Charlotte S.: They call me her'' Jade: '''They call me Jane ''Caro:' That's not my name ''Rose: That's not my name'' ''Charlotte S.: That's not my name'' Jade: '''That's not my name ''Carla:' They call me quiet girl ''Abi: But 'Im a riot'' ''Charlotte M.: Mary-Jo lisa'' ''Tori: Always the same'' ''Carla: That's not my name'' ''Abi: That's not my name'' ''Charlotte M.: That's not my name'' ''Tori: That's not my name'' ''Holly: Are you calling me darling? Are you calling me bird?'' Holly and New Directions Girls:'They call me hell They call me Stacey They call me her They call me Jane That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name'' They call me quiet girl But I'm a riot Mary-Jo, Lisa Always the same That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name That's not my name. At the end of the song when the bell rings. Ashley, Hi Jade. Jade, What you want and why are you talking to me?. The last time I say hi to you, you hit me with your shoes. Ashley, Well, I'm here to tell you that Charlie is cheating on you. Jade, Why you say it? Ashley, Well, he's cheating on you with me. Jade, You want me to believe that because? Ashley, Ok, don't believe me. Just take my advise. The next day Lucas was walking by the hallway when he finds out Caro crying. Lucas, Caro, what happens? Caro, Nothing, nothing is just that...forget it. Lucas, Don't worry you can trust in me. Caro, Ok, is that I'm tired that people bothers me just because I'm bi and that is freaking me out. Lucas, You don't have to worry. Someday they will get over it and they will stop bothering you. But when you feel like freak out just call me and I will be there for you. Caro, Thank you. That's the most beautiful thing someone had tell me. Lucas, Ther is not... Before he finishes they kiss. When they separate Lucas start singing. ''Lucas:' My first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist ''Caro: Well my first kiss went a little like this And twist And twist'' ''Lucas: I said no more teachers And no more books I got a kiss under the bleachers Hoping that nobody looks Lips like liquorish Tongue like candy Excuse me miss but can I get you out your panties?'' ''Both: In the back of the car On the way to the bar I got you on my lips (I got you on my lips) At the foot of the stairs With my fingers in your hair Baby, this is it...'' She (He) won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way, You know that I'd make her say Ooooooh Ooooooh (x2) She (He) won't ever get enough Once she gets a little touch If I had it my way, You know that I'd make her say. As it was a sequence they start in the hallway and they finish in the Choir Room. Will, Well it was pretty good but... Holly, Please you can't put buts in this performance first kisses are really big problems for teenagers. Charlie, That's true I gave mine this year, but that long waiting gave me a big price. Jade, Wow that's so sweet, go and tell it to your friend Ashley. Charlie, What? Jade, What you heard. Those kind of things are telled only from cheater people and you're one of them. Charlie, Why you think I'm cheating on you? She told me the same from you and I didn't believe it, but now I know that you're cheating on me too. That thing of, only cheaters tell that, is what cheaters say to cover the fact that they're cheating too. Jade, Please, with who I will cheat on you? Charlie, I don't know tell me you. Will, Ok, before this gets worst... Holly, Sorry for interrupting you again but, Why don't you sing about that. Cheating is another big problem for teenagers. Will, That's true so... Charlie: '''I fall asleep by the telephone It's two o'clock and I'm waiting up alone Tell me where have you been? I found a note with another name You blow a kiss but it just don't feel the same Cause I can feel that you're gone ''Jade: You say it's all in my head And the things I think Just don't make sense So where you been, then? Don't go all coy Don't turn it round on me Like it's my fault'' ''Charlie:' I can't bite my tongue forever While you try to play it cool You can hide behind your stories But don't take me for a fool Jade: '''See I can see That look in your eyes The one that shoots me Each and every time ''Charlie (Dj and Scotty):' You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it) You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it) You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want But I know, I know Your love is just a lie (lie, lie) It's nothing but a lie (lie, lie) ''Jade: You grace me With your cold shoulder Whenever you look at me I wish I was her You shower me with words Made of knives Whenever you look at me I wish I was her'' ''Charlie (Dj and Scotty): You can tell me that there's nobody else (But I feel it)'' ''Jade: You grace me With your cold shoulder'' Charlie (Dj and Scotty): '''You can tell me that you're home by yourself (But I see it) ''Jade:' Whenever you look at me I wish I was her ''Charlie (Dj and Scotty): You can look into my eyes and pretend all you want But I know, I know'' ''Jade: You shower me with words Made of knives'' ''Jade (Charlie): Whenever you look at me I wish I was her (Your love is just a lie).'' When they finish Luke and Caro get in. Luke, Wow! I feel anger here. Rose, Yes, and all because of your sister. Luke, What? Charlie, Yes, your sister says that we are cheating on each other. Luke, Stop! You believed her. I knew that Sue's visit in my house was not for good...(flashback). (Sue, ''So, you know what you have to do? Ashley, Yes, I have to go first with Jade because she is the strongest one if she quits, everyone will quit. Luke, What are you going to do with Jade? Ashley, We just one her to quit of the pyramid because she mess it up.) Luke, I can't believe that this is all because of my father. Will, Your father? Luke, Yes he doesn't want me to be in the Glee Club, so he sends my sister to try to get me out of here... Caro, So, she get together with Sue to make not only you to quit, she wants everyone to quit. Jade, That's why they invented all the problem of cheating. They want me to quit, for all of you to quit too. Abi, Wow, if you think a little bit more your brain will get in fire. Charlie, It's not time for that Abi. Jade I'm sorry I never really thought that you was cheating on me I say all I said because I was angry. I'm really sorry you know I love you and I will never try to hurt you. Jade, I'm really sorry too, I didn't want to say that and I love you too. They kiss and the bell rings.'' Later Will finds out Holly. Will, Hi Holly, I hadn't have time to talk with you. How is it going with the kids? Holly, Well...(flashback). (Holly, ''So, we're gonna start with the most simple thing in Math: Additions. Who knows how much is 2 plus 1? Charlotte M., 3. Holly, Yes, but I want you to say it with emotion. So here is a tip: What does three person do in a bed? Chuck, A threesome! Holly, You see that's the way I want you to answer.) Will, It seems like you're having fun. Holly, Yes, you know something I want to have a duet with you. Will, That sounds good for me. What you want us to sing? Holly, Hit It! 'Holly: '''It's funny how I find myself In love with you If I could buy my reasoning I'd pay to lose One half won't do ''Will: I've asked myself how much do you Commit yourself'' ''Both: It's my life Don't you forget It's my life It never ends'' ''Holly: Funny how I blind myself I never knew If I was sometimes played upon Afraid to lose'' ''Will: I would tell myself what good do you do Convince myself'' ''Both: It's my life Don't you forget Caught in the crowd It never ends'' It's my life Don't you forget Caught in the crowd It never ends When it finishes Will attempts to kiss Holly but he stops. Holly, You have control of yourself. Will, I know. The next day the kids were at the auditorium. They were waiting for Mr. Schue. When he appears he says, Well kids we have a surprise for today. Actually it was a surprise for me too. One of our rivals Glee Club is going to perform something to us. So lets hear them. A girl gets in the stage, Hi, my name is Nancy Sulliven and we are The Shocking Waves. ''Shocking Waves: Da da da da, da da da da Da da da da-da da'' ''Nancy: I can be so mean when I wanna be I am capable of really anything I can cut you into pieces When my heart is... broken'' ''Nancy with The Shocking Waves: Da da da-da da Please don't leave me Please don't leave me I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this Please, don't leave me'' ''Nancy: I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me I can't be without you, you're my perfect little punching bag And I need you, I'm sorry.'' ''Nancy with The Shocking Waves: Baby please don't leave me No, don't leave me Please don't leave me no no no I always say how I don't need you , But it's gonna come right back to this. Please, don't leave me. No. No, don't leave me Please don't leave me, oh no no no. I always say how I don't need you But it's always gonna come right back to this'' ''Nancy: Please don't leave me Please don't leave me.'' Nancy, Thank You, see you in Sectionals. Charlotte S., Wow they were awesome! Conner, We have a big competence for Sectionals. Charlie, Stop saying that. I know they were awesome but we are better let's show them how we do it, Hit It! ''Charlie: Do you ever feel like breaking down Do you ever feel out of place Like somehow you just don't belong And no one understands you'' Chuck: '''Do you ever wanna runaway Do you lock yourself in your room With the radio on turned up so loud That no one hears you screaming ''Charlie and Chuck: No you don't know what it's like When nothing feels all right You don't know what it's like To be like me'' ''Charlie and New Directions:' To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To like fell you've been pushed around To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like Welcome to my life ''Charlie: No one ever lied straight to your face And no one ever stabbed you in the back You might think I'm happy But I'm not gonna be okay'' ''Charlie and Chuck: Everybody always gave you what you wanted You never had to work it was always there You don't know what it's like What it's like'' ''Charlie: To be hurt, to feel lost To be left out in the dark To be kicked when you're down To fell like you've been pushed around'' ''Charlie and New Directions: To be on the edge of breaking down And no one's there to save you No you don't know what it's like'' Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Welcome to my life Will, That was the best song for your homework, excelent! Holly, I'm so proud of you. At the end of the day Sue was talking with Ashley. Sue, You almost got it but those kids are indestructive. But I think I have the solution. Songs *Teenagers'' from My Chemical Romance: Sung by Holly, ''Charlie, 'Chuck, Teddy, Darren and New Directions *''That's Not My Name'' from The Ting Tings: Sung by Holly and New Directions Girls *''My First Kiss'' from 3OH!3 ft. Ashley Tisdale: Sung by Luke and Caro *''Your Love Is A Lie / Cold Shoulder'' from Simple Plan / Adele: Sung by Charlie and Jade *''It's My Life'' from No Doubt: Sung by Holly and Will *''Please Don't Leave Me'' from P!nk:Sung by Nancy and The Shock Waves *''Welcome To My Life'' from Simple Plan:Sung by Charlie and Chuck with New Directions Trivia *Is the first episode where Holly Holiday appears. *This marks the third kiss of the Fanfic, it was from Luroline. *This marks the fourth couple of the Fanfic. Lucas and Caroline=Luroline. *This marks the first appearance of a rival Glee Club. Cast *ArpickgLeeker as Charlie John CJ Thompson *QuinnQuinn as Jade Weaters *ArashiKagami as David Dj Pierce *ArashiKagami as Theodore Teddy Stilinski *Rossidaniella as Rose Weiner *Tyboy618 as Darren Jamie Groen *Songsinabox as Scott Scotty Howard *BrittanaAndKlaineLover as Caroline Caro Underwood *Laurakeee as Charlotte Scott *xIamAweSam as Lucas Luke Hamilton *Dancinkc137 as Conner Dawson *Justme18 as Carla Medina *Glee Rocks! as Charlotte Charlie Micalleff *Abbie Lynn Montello as Abi Lynn Lopez *Camsay as Charles Chuck Salvatore *Too cool for you as Victoria Tori James *xIamAweSam as Ashley Hamilton *TBA as Nancy Sulliven *Matthew Morrison as Will Schuester *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Gwyneth Paltrow as Holly Holiday Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Season One